Wrapped & Delivered
by NeutronStarsCollide
Summary: What does a bright red ribbon and an unconscious, naked Tsuna have to do with Hibari's Christmas spirit? Tonight: everything. 1827. Lemon/smut. Giftfic. R&R.


A/N: Oh lookity look who it is :D 'Tis I NSC!~ This is my second official smutfic, and surprise, surprise kiddies! It's for the KHR fanbase! If you have ever visited my profile, you would know this is where my love for yaoi lies /hearts)

Anywayzz, this is, in fact, ANOTHER giftfic, and it is loooong, overdue orz Sorry about that Pan!

Mah Marshmallow Hunbun (you know who you are): You may live in Canada, and I in NY, but one day we shall meet AND IT SHALL BE AWESOME! But, until then, enjoy this smutty smutfuc featuring two very special boys from our (imaginary) anime harem! c: ILY!~

_So be warned:_ This fic DOES include man on man smexiness! That M rating ain`t to be cute honey ^ w^

Disclaimer:Don't we all love Amano Akira? I know I do. She created Reborn! and all the smexiness associated with it~ So, yes, I do not own Reborn or it's characters! If I did, there would be a lot more, um, dirty things.

* * *

Tsuna walked lazily through the halls of Namimori Junior High. Gokudera walked beside him dutifully, chattering on and on about U. featured in the newest magazine of his. At first, the storm guardian had been apprehensive to run the conversation but with a few comforting smiles and vague prompts he'd had no problem gushing. Tsuna half-listened, half-thought to himself; he felt like he was forgetting something of dire importance, something he knew he would regret missing.

…A date with Kyoko-chan? No, that had been a month ago and he'd decided that maybe they were better off as friends after all (he hadn't told her that).

Work? No, that felt closer but Tsuna's new found part-time job as a postal boy was mostly mornings and weekends. His sensei had told him that he could have this week off, being that it was Christmas time and everything.

Hmm… So what could he be forgetting?

"Etto, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked, snapping Tsuna out of his long chain of thought. The Vongola looked at him, only mildly embarrassed that he had been caught spacing out.

"Eh, what's wrong Gokudera?" It wasn't like Gokudera to let the subject of U. slip on such a peacefully snowy afternoon.

"Weren't you supposed to train with Reborn-san today?"

Holy. Crap.

"HEEEE!" Tsuna squealed, suddenly remembering the fearful warning of Reborn's this morning.

_"You'd better not be late today, dame-Tsuna. You've been slacking lately," Reborn cautioned, brandishing Leon in gun form and pointing it directly at Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna trembled weakly and yelped out about making sure he was on time, simply to get away from the frightening Arcobaleno. _

Tsuna sweat dropped at the mere thought of upsetting such a serious looking Reborn. The testy hitman turned sun Arcobaleno would not take kindly to being lied to, thus not hesitating to cut Tsuna to bits and pieces for being late. Unnerved, Tsuna ruffled his bushy, unnaturally shaped brown hair. If he knew anything it was that he didn't want to die today.

"Gah!" he choked, "That's right, Gokudera-kun! A-ano—!"

"I understand, Jyuudaime," Gokudera said, face patient and understanding. It was great to have a friend like Gokudera who understood—who just knew. Tsuna barely nodded before he was running away madly in the direction of his home, hoping to make it in time enough to escape even an infinitesimal amount of Reborn's punishment.

"Reborn! I'm home!" Tsuna called, flinging himself into his home. It sounded strangely quiet.

"Mama?" Tsuna questioned, sparing a quick look into the kitchen. Nana was nowhere to be seen, meaning she was most likely out buying food for Christmas dinner.

Reborn; training, he remembered and cursed, tripping over himself to get into his room. Tsuna thrust open the door.

"Reborn? Reborn….?"

Tsuna stopped just inside the doorway. He could feel it; killing intent. A very large, very scary, wave of killing intent, that is. It emanated from behind him, and he turned, feeling his gut toil.

"R-Reborn-san?" Tsuna tried quietly.

He froze, draining of all color as he sweat. Before him, his tutor was menacingly—mercilessly—pointing Leon at his heart, shadows conveniently covering his eyes. This was never a good sign—especially pertaining to mafia work.

"You're late, dame-Tsuna." Reborn stated coldly. How the baby's voice could send shivers up someone's spine was almost no mystery. The poor brunette in question took involuntary steps backward, fear of the professional hitman bubbling over.

"Reborn, I'm so sorry! Let's be reasonable!"

Tsuna's pleas fell on deaf ears as Reborn merely shook his head in displeasure.

"I won't do it again!" Tsuna furthered, having lost count of the many times he had used such a defense.

"Heh. I wonder if this time you'll really be keeping your word?" Reborn threatened, cocking his gun. "I'll make you train with those embarrassing Dying Will Bullets from the second episode until you drop, dame-Tsuna."

"HEEEEE!" Tsuna cried, covering his face. His heart felt like it was going to beat straight of his chest.

Reborn jumped high into the air, a sadistic gleam in his eyes. Instinctively, Tsuna backed away into his room, hoping to avoid the worst of it. He tripped over one of his shoelaces, and was hit brutally with the heel of Reborn's shoe.

_THUD._

Tsuna's body twitched once, as if having second thoughts about succumbing to its subconscious and then fell motionless. Reborn admired his work. He wondered if this would correctly qualify as a present to the skylark. _And if not, he'd still better be appreciative_, Reborn thought as he stripped Tsuna of his clothing and wrapped him in bright red ribbon.

"Nnn…"

Tsuna stirred. His head felt like it was on fire… and it was strangely breezy. He'd been expecting Reborn to be mad about his lateness but Tsuna didn't see why the hitman had had to knock him unconscious. But then again, Decimo thought darkly, his tutor's methods had always been unorthodox—extreme. Next time he'd just have to try not to give him a reason to physically harm him…

Reluctantly, Tsuna opened his eyes. The first thing he took note of was the dimmed lights. Tsuna was pretty sure that in his home, his lights had been completely turned on. The second thing he noticed was that this wasn't even his house. His eyes widened as if electrified. His skin tingled with recollection. Oh no, this was not his home at all…

This could not be happening…

_WHY THE HELL WAS HE IN THE DISCIPLANRY COMMITEES OFFICE?_

Tsuna cried out and then went stock-still. No…he mustn't attract attention to himself. If Hibari found him…Tsuna shivered. His thoughts flooded with the pinch and recoil of hardened metal: Hibari's tonfas.

_Nononononono!_ Tsuna tried to stand; if he could just try to get away unseen—

But he couldn't move.

Tsuna looked down at his body and nearly cried out a second time in nervous indignation. He was stark naked on the couch of the disciplinary committee's office, save for the bright red Christmas ribbon which just barely covered his vital regions. A furious blush came upon Tsuna's face. This was ten times worse than a dying will bullet! At least then he was partially covered and oblivious!

"Took you long enough, herbivore."

Tsuna nearly dropped a load in his pants… well, actually, more lack thereof, but you get it right?

"Hi-Hibari-san!" he wailed, feebly attempting to shield was he could of his naked body. Hibari promptly bared his tonfas, eyes gleaming.

"Trespassing on school property after hours, and disgracing the school with such lewd attire? Punishment is in order, herbivore. You're not going anywhere."

Decimo gulped. Oh, how he hated bruising. He could only hope that Hibari would be satisfied with a bit of blood. Menacingly, Hibari stepped forward and bent down to Tsuna's eye level, their eyes meeting; Tsuna's stomach fell. For some reason, there was a different, hungrier look in Hibari's eyes. More than the usual cold look that said someone would be getting a personal taste of his tonfa-power.

"A-ano, Hi-Hibari-san—!"

But Tsuna was cut off by a rough but non-tonfa'd hand pulling almost gently on the ribbon that tied Tsuna and covered some very, um, private parts of him. The already pink Tsuna deepened in color.

"Hibari-san!"

"Shut up, herbivore."

More scared than he would have cared to admit, Tsuna stayed quiet, nerves on end and picking up every sensation as the bright red ribbons fell away from his pale body. He blushed with vibrancy comparable to the fabrics themselves as he saw Hibari survey him. The lust in his eyes was thick and plain. Could the strict guardian of cloud be tricking him? Was the anime-otaku version of Ashton Kutcher gonna pop out of nowhere?

When the silence grew to almost unbearable, (and since it was Tsuna, that only meant a couple of seconds), he sat up and averted his chocolate gaze from Hibari's, attempting to cover what he could of his pale body. Why would Reborn leave him in this kind of situation anyway?

"E-Etto, Hi—"

"I said, shut up, herbivore," Hibari cut off sternly, voice a strangled mix of threatening and lustful. The guardian of cloud roughly pushed his lips onto the younger's', conquering him easily. Tsuna had been so surprised, he froze. His eyes closed of their own accord as Hibari's tongue goaded him into action. Their tongues danced restlessly, clumsily. The pale pink flesh explored the inner workings of Tsuna's mouth. Hibari was much better than this than Tsuna had imagined possible.

How had they gotten here again?

Tsuna, however, was not spared much time to wonder: Hibari began to run his fingers through Tsuna's hair and relinquished his hold on Decimo's mouth to plant soft, sweet kisses down his neck. The simple set of actions sent Tsuna's mind blank as raw instinct began to bring down the walls of his conscious mind.

And instinct told him this felt damn good.

He panted slightly in time with the rapid beatings of his heart. "Hiba… ri…" he moaned quietly, mouth agape. He shivered uncontrollably as Hibari's tongue flicked about on his suddenly overactive skin. Why was he reacting like this? Hibari was one of his strongest guardians, not someone he'd ever expected to be so involved with. He didn't expect he'd _like_ the way they were getting involved either. Tsuna hadn't expected to feel this way with _any_ guy.

"Hah," he gasped, feeling Hibari tweak a sensitive nub on his chest. Hibari smirked knowingly into the next kiss, continuing to pinch the soft bud until it was the exact opposite. Tsuna whimpered helplessly, feeling blood rush into very naughty, inappropriate places. Hibari knew almost immediately, having pushed himself onto the brunette to better kiss him. The Vongola tenth, he decided, was far too easy to please; so simple, so _enticing_. When the nub in his fingers was guaranteed no to harden further, he continued his ministrations on the next bud.

"Aah~" Tsuna continued to moan; unable to stop himself from thinking this was utterly amazing. While Hibari nipped at the hollow of Tsuna's neck, and teasingly caressed his bright pink nipples, Hibari also took it upon himself to rub Tsuna's erect member. The guardian of cloud seductively ran his slightly calloused hands up and down the swollen length, admiring the fact that Tsuna had already become so hard. Literally trembling with every up and down motion, said brown-haired Vongola reddened in the face, eyes immediately going half-mast in ecstasy. Just the sight caused the skylark's pants to tighten uncomfortably. He could barely take it anymore.

Patience wasn't his virtue.

"Suck," Hibari demanded. Delirious, Decimo responded immediately, greedily lubricating the three digits presented to him as told. He'd be happy as long as whatever was about to happen would feel good. In the meanwhile, Hibari managed to shed both his pants and boxers, freeing his suffocated arousal instantly. A tight feeling of lust was building in his stomach as Tsuna treated each digit with care. Before long, said digits exited Tsuna's mouth with a dull pop. The subsequent pout the brunette gave Hibari screamed _"sex-me~" _whether the stupidly attractive herbivore knew it or not. But, either way, Hibari had no reserves about fulfilling that wish. A tad roughly, Hibari shifted Tsuna into a somewhat more comfortable lying position.

"This'll feel weird, herbivore," he muttered in warning, barely waiting for the words to flow from his mouth before entering his properly dampened fingers into Tsuna's virgin entrance.

"AHGH!" Tsuna cried, squirming. The sudden intrusion felt out of place and pained him in an odd detached way. It felt dirty.

… It felt good.

This time, without warning, the skylark entered the second finger, eliciting a quieter, sexier whimper from the boy under him. Christ, he could barely stand this. Tsuna's tight, hot muscles coiled around him, quaking under the pressure of his sudden need _and these were only Hibari's fingers_.

"Hibari…" Decimo moaned his hips unconsciously shifting upward in anticipation. The slippery fingers wiggled inside of him, scissoring about to stretch the hot muscle that was erotically taut. Little by little, the cavern loosened, opening wider under the careful guidance of Hibari's fingers. Taking the opportunity, Hibari plunged in the last finger, striking wildly inside.

"Nnnghah~!"

Jackpot. Tsuna could only see white sparks dance in his vision as Hibari prodded his sweet spot. He breathed heavily, completely losing his cool and panting like a thirsty dog. Sweat began to bead on his forehead. His recently neglected erection screamed relentlessly for release.

"Kyouya… please," Tsuna whimpered, tired hand loosely clutching the base of his erection.

If he wasn't so breathless himself, the cloud guardian would have smirked. No one had _told_ Tsuna to beg. If he was so willing, who was Kyouya to deny him?

With one swift movement, Hibari slipped his fingers out of Tsuna and placed the tip of his cock at the entrance instead. It was swollen and on the head glistened a bead of pre-cum. As quickly as he had seen it, it was sheathed into the body of the younger under him.

"Ahhh~" Decimo screeched, furrowing his eyebrows and panting so hard his abdomen hurt from the constant, deep exhales. Never before had he felt so _full_, so… complete. And to think that it was the great and fear-inducing guardian of cloud that was making him feel like this? It gave Tsuna a secret pride. Hibari himself, though twitching with lustful anticipation, remained still. He'd hate to have Tsuna hurt. Traumatizing him wasn't his goal in this instance. To ease the boy along, Hibari grabbed hold once more of Decimo's erection, dripping delightfully with pre-cum of his own already, and pumped it gently. A low rumbling started in Tsuna's chest, a deep, throaty tone.

"Ah~" He gasped as Hibari expertly grazed over the slit of his cock, and sent electric shocks of bliss tumbling up his spine and throughout the fibers of his body. Feeling his abdomen begin to tighten in expectation, Tsuna let his shoulders loosen and he nodded to Hibari, biting his lips to suppress another moan welling from the back of his throat.

Under him, the delightfully vulnerable sky boss of the Vongola shook, eyes closed as he took the ministrations in satisfied stride, sweat shining on his entire, lithe body. Days of Spartan training with the baby had made him toned, despite his frail looks, though he still couldn't hold much of his own without the help of his Dying Will.

But that was okay with Hibari as he began to pound in and out of the brunette herbivore. Somehow, through everything, Hibari had become obsessed with the younger and his extremely perplexing and naïve beliefs that things could be solved without violence, or that everyone should get along. And further than that, Hibari had become obsessed with claiming Decimo as his own. To be given such an opportunity so close to Christmas time, "conveniently wrapped" in Christmas ribbon? Only a couple of souls were bold enough to disgrace the young boss in such ways. And only about one had immediate access at the moment.

Hibari would have to thank the baby the next time they met.

"Nng~" Tsuna groaned, arms quivering as they desperately clung to the couch cushions for leverage as he bucked his hips into every solid thrust. The rapid meeting to his skin to Hibari's created the only sounds in the room, minus their continual grunting; low, slapping sounds. And the way the couch shook, Tsuna was able to hazily thank the manufacturers for such a sturdy build.

"Hibari…" Tsuna whispered, out of breath, "I-I`m… I`m going to—"

—Kyouya gave a sharp pound to the boys' prostate—

"—AGHAAH!~" Tsuna cried, finding pure white release that brought stars to his eyes and pleasure brimming from the tip of his cock. He gave a strong tremble, losing control of both his mind and body as euphoria swept him like a great wave. Decimo's off-white seed drenched his guardian's hand, and splattered their chests.

Triggered by the sudden, if not violent, release of his lover, Hibari felt the tight knot of lust ebb from him as he came inside of Tsuna. Panting, Hibari numbly unsheathed himself and fell against Tsuna with an exhausted, sweaty plop. For a few minutes, the only sounds in the committee room were the sounds of their deep inhales and shallow exhales. Unawares of them both, snow began to lazily drift to the earth.

"Hi-Hibari-san—"

"Kyouya."

"Eh?" Tsuna wondered tiredly. His brain was dead; a mush of the afterglow and the relentlessly flowing chemicals associated with it. He'd just had sex with one of his strongest Vongola guardians and had enjoyed it to the extreme. Tsuna was no average kid but not many could say they'd done _that_.

"Call me Kyouya, Herbivore," Hibari stated, pushing himself off of Tsuna and standing in front of him, stark naked, like it made no difference. Tsuna gained a pale coating of pink that had nothing to do with lack of breath. How could he stand there so confidently? Naked?

"Kyouya," Tsuna started, the feel of the cloud guardian's first name alien to his tongue, "is…is this what you wanted for Christmas?" the brunette asked, feeling strangely embarrassed that _he_ would be an "item" on a list of wishes.

Hibari almost looked like he wouldn't answer; Tsuna had expected as much. But he was surprised when the guardian murmured, "To some degree," and kissed Tsuna's forehead before turning his back and pulling on his clothes.

The next day, Tsuna realized with great gladness that it was Sunday, and that meant a break from, at the least, school. Since then, Tsuna and Kyouya hadn't talked, but upon further thought of the situation, knew he should discuss certain topics with the guardian of cloud.

Like the fact that his ass felt like was on FRICKING FIRE.

He could barely walk at this point without feeling sharp pulling, stabbing, generally uncomfortable things in his rear end. And what was worse was hiding it from his mother, who had already caught him limping this morning. Tsuna loved his mother, he really did, but discussing his sexual tendencies and the resulting bodily repercussions wasn't a priority on the list.

Tsuna limp-walked to his bed after breakfast, having dodged Lambo's whimpering for play-time and Bianchi's and Fuuta's careful eyes as they watched him walk away. All the while, Reborn simply smiled, and it was immediately clear that he was expecting this result after tying him in _fricking ribbon_ and sending him off to Hibari's office. "Ow, ow, ow, ow~!" he hissed, rubbing his lower back in soothing circular motions. Hibari had been so tough on him last night. How had he not noticed?

"Dame-Tsuna! Get the hell up!" Reborn's voice cut through the brunette's pain instantly. Instead, the young sky boss felt emotionally tired. The shit Reborn put him through, man! This back pain could be traced back to him!

"Reborn is too cruel," Tsuna whined, burying his face in his pillow.

"Don't think that just because you got the brains fucked out of you that you can shun training two days in a row 'cause of ass pain."

"Re-REBORN!"

"Tsuna-nii had sex? With Hibari-san? Well, Hibari-san _is_ ranked number three in fierce sex, second only to Xanxus and Byakuran. And Tsuna is ranked number one uke."

"FUUTA? WHO THE HELL'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?"

"Sex? Is that a new type of wrestling? Do you get candies if you win? Lambo wants candies!~"

"….Get out. Ahoshi's aren't allowed here."

"Aww, Tsuna's a man now. I should make you a celebratory cake. It'll be to die for."

"Maybe that's a bad idea Bianchi-nee…"

"Hi-Hibari-san…?"

"…I-pin?"

"GAAAAAAAH!"

_BOOM._

****************

********

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Good, not good? Why don`t you holla at me with a REVIEW :D You know you want to~ C; THE POWER OF NAKED HIBARI COMPELS YOU! IT COMPELS YOOOU!

And if you liked this, or any of my other writings, you should stay tuned~ I`m cooking up a Junjou Romantica one next (decidedly fluff), and I`m also cooking up a Buso Renkin-Gash Bell X-Over two-shot (IT SHALL BE HUMOROUS)! For a complete line-up and additions to said line-up, visit my profile or follow me as an author~ I LOVE YOU ALL! But I love you especially PanPan /hearts)


End file.
